I Don't Believe You
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Passion, isn't the only thing you want to feel. Wincest- I know, I know...I was dared, for a challenge, and I never refuse a dare. So I breathed a big breath and so terrifyingly typed away...Song-fic.No spoilers at least.It's only bloody love.


**Because I was dared. And I **_**never**_** refuse a dare.**

**Ever.**

**So this was written and *hides face* posted. Like she asked...more like **_**demanded.**_

**I hope you like this bitch! Daring me...yeah you're gonna get ficc'ed! Happy birthday yeah? and remember, next time we're out- I'm gonna' be pulling.**

**Hope you get your freakin jollies love. haha!**

**Well, I've finally dabbled...my god...into Wincest. Hmmm. Well.**

**Think of it as...bromance more than *insert sounds here* grunt. Ahem. ;)**

**Not that I'm a no no- I mean...hey- hot guys making out...c'mon! And if you check out CHAILYN's work...my god will you be blown away! :)**

**My motto: If it's written well, I'll read anything. I'm just not very good at *this*, I'll leave it to the propper writers after this. **

**Right so, I'm way nervous about posting this...*phew* but yeah- don't like, don't read and for fucks sake don't moan- everyone writes, if this isn't your thing, don't cram your own shit down peoples throats.**

**Challenge was: **_**Sam/Dean together. Don't have to be brothers. Dean doesn't treat Sam right/relationship troubles, preferably to a rock song. Bad Dean, Sad Sam. Can be a happy ending, doesn't have to be raunchy. :)**_

**Summary: Passion, isn't the only thing you want to feel. Wincest- I know, **_**I know**_**...I was dared. So I breathed a big breath and typed away...Song-fic.**

**Warning: Well duh...Wincest. Sexisms...curse words?**

**Disclaimer: My god I don't own them, or this- sadly! But hey- I'm still grinning.**

**I Don't Believe You **

_I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set  
And I'm the kid that falls  
It's like the way we fight  
The times I've cried  
We come to blows  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's got to be right  
Right? _

"Dean, we haven't talked in months, I don't know how to spea-"

The firm kiss that assualted his face stopped his vocal chords and he hesitantly leant in.

"Shut up Sam" Dean growled, hands palming Sam's shoulders and reaching round to hold him in place.

He broke off, looking Sammy in the eyes. "Doesn't matter, we don't need to talk for this" He smirked seductively and leant back in, this time Sam didn't resist.__

No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all  


Sam woke, early morning rays beaming into his face and he found he still had the lazy smile from lastnight on his lips.

"Morning" Sam croaked, catching a peak of Dean as he walked out of the bathroom, shaven and dressed. "We going somewhere?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah. Pack up" Dean nudged his feet, and grabbed the already packed duffle. "Be in the car" He said shortly and the door shut.

Sam huffed. _What the hell was that all about? _

_  
I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams  
When you can't wake up  
It's like you've given up  
You've had enough  
But I want more  
No I won't stop  
Because I just know  
You'll come around  
Right?  
_

"So lastnight?" Sam asked after the first few driving hours of pure _silence. _He hadn't felt that awkward since kissing Jess for the first time and falling forward, nearly knocking her out with the damn pout- she'd laughed and called him special but...still.

"Yeah" Dean grunted, eyes dead ahead.

"Soo...what was it?"

Dean shrugged. "What was what? You didn't like it?"

"No-no, I-it was good, really good but...out of the blue don't you think?"

Dean barely let an emotion flit over his face. "Felt like it" He said eventually and Sam's heart sunk.

_  
No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all  
_

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick- Dean, don't you answer your damn cell now?"

"Shhh Sammy..." Dean pulled close, arms reaching to enclose Sam as he tilted his head for a kiss.

"No! What the hell? Where've you been?"

"Bar" Dean licked his lips. "C'mere man..."

Sam could smell the smoke and the ale on the older man and he recoiled, eyes shining with a sad relief.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam said softly.

Dean stiffened. "What? I can't have fun. Is that is now? If you don't try, how do you expect this to work? Huh?"

Sam cast his eyes down. "I'm _trying. _You haven't listened to a _word _I've said in months Dean, you only time we do is when you want some..."

"Then give me some"

Sam backed up a step, shaking his head. "No, it's not just about the sex. I love you, you freakin' idiot- and I'm trying to _talk _to you and all you ever do is shut me out!"

Dean's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Sam.

"Just relax...I'll make you feel better"

Dean cornered Sam, cocking his head and pursing his lips to nip at Sam's neck and Sam sighed, a sound something like a moan and mumbled "no" tumbled from his lips.

"No" Sam lifted his hands, pushing at Dean's chest slightly. "hey-hey! No!"

Sam jerked Dean forward, chest heaving as Dean stared hatred at him.

"I said fucking no, why don't you _talk _to me? Why won't you answer me?"

Dean wiped his lips with the back of his hand, eyes looking to the ceiling.

"I can't believe you" he said, as if Sam was the one who'd just screwed up.

_  
Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
Because I, because I still don't mind at all  
_

"Me? I don't believe _you!? _Dean- this is meant to be...a relationship and all you do is take- I...I don't think I can _take _much more..." Sam blinked the sting from his eyes.

"Yeah, blame me...I thought we had something here Sammy. Clearly...we don't"

Sam frowned, staring intently at Dean through watery eyes.

"Do you love me?" Sam asked, strong.

Dean paused, just watched him- hid his face like a true poker player.

"Do you?" Sam asked, voice quivering as the silence gave him his answer and he sagged back against the wall, tears falling down his face.

He nodded, passing Dean to grab his coat.

"I'm sleeping in the car" Sam muttered softly and the door shut quietly.

Wasn't even mad enough to let it slam.

_  
It's like the way we fight  
The times I've cried  
We come to blows  
And every night  
The passions there  
So it's got to be right,  
Right? _

Sam let his head hit the window as he shuddered a breath and tried to not let the sobs that were building inside him rush out.

He knew Dean would be watching him, can't let him see how much of a damn girl he was being. Dean was all he had left- this would blow over.

It _had _to.

There was a soft wrap on the window and Sam's tear stained face flicked to see Dean leaning down, then the door squeaked and the car dipped as Dean sat in.__

No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all  


Dean didn't say a word, just let his heavy breathing fill the car,

He'd packed his and Sam's bags and dumped them in the back and he sat there, staring at the road-or more the damn parking lot.

Dean turned his head slightly and still Sam was holding in the sobs.

He leant across and as Sam flinched away from his touch, Dean planted a soft kiss over Sam's cheek and pulled back.

"It's not just about the sex" Dean suddenly says, his voice hoarse, awkward, but gentle.

"It's when I've got you completley and you're with me and we're just..._together _that I feel like nothing can touch me, that we're finally safe. It's not just about...the physical stuff" Dean does turn his head then, his hand reaching out to softly squeeze Sam's knee.

"It's you being there and looking at me with your damn doggy eyes. I've missed it is all"

Sam lets his eyes wander and Dean's got the mose sincere, sombre gaze he's ever seen and Sam ducks down and wrapped his arms around Dean's chest, sobbing into his shirt as he feels Dean's hands draw circles on his back.

He always drew circles on his back when he was upset.

"I'm sorry Sammy" Dean kissed the tufts of wavy brown hair and rests his forehead on Sam's head.

Sam exhales, feeling the cracks in his heart mend like Dean's a magic glue and he hugs him tighter when he hears him whisper, paper-thin.

"Love you"

_  
I don't believe you _

**kay love- there you go. It was actually pretty interesting to write. Never ever done anything like this and posted it. Twas a fun experiment...I dunno- if that fit your 'dare' love. If not I apologise-I can't write that kinda love.**

**One more thing, before I totally forget.**

**Was at work today and my manager is totally gay by the wayy, he's a freakin legend! THE nicest man you will ever EVER and I mean **_**ever **_**meet. And a customer had the nerve to tell him he couldn't ever have kids cos he was gay, and that she wouldn't speak to 'his kind'.**

**She nearly got punched in the fucking face- by staff and customers alike. So yeah- just a warning, it's a new world people, it's only freakin' love! Can happen to anyone.**

**But yeah as for Wincest...don't knock it till you've tried it. haha! I've read some adorable stories bout em and if you squint just enough- it's brotherly love in zoomx1. Tis all :)**

**Take care now *awaits flames***


End file.
